


Sleeping With The Enemy

by MsJones



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Erotica, F/M, Instant Attraction, Masturbation, Romance, Rude Interruption, Scenes of a sexual nature - Freeform, Templars are cowards at heart, coarse language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 10:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1223605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJones/pseuds/MsJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephano, a young Borgia messenger, goes on his first errand under his master, and is intercepted by a lovely thief girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own or profit from Assassin’s Creed or any relevant characters, which remain the property of Ubisoft.

“Stephano,” the Spaniard in the hood growled at me. He was detailing my first assignment as a courier for the Borgia family. “You must get this message, and this money, to the  _dottore_ near the port in San Polo, who will give you the package. You must deliver it to Signore Barbarigo as soon as you receive it.  _Capisco?_ ” He glared at me with his cold grey eyes from underneath his cowl, and thrust a brown leather sack at me. It jingled as I took it, full of coins, so I placed it hastily into my own bag.

“ _Si, Maestro,_ ” I reassured the Spaniard. “I... I will not fail you!” I tried to hide the fear in my voice. I had heard of many a courier, working under Rodrigo Borgia, being mugged, beaten into submission, even killed, by one Assassin, named Ezio Auditore. Those who had survived, and failed to deliver their cash, documents, or whatever Rodrigo desired, to the recipient, had faced dire consequences. Most had never been seen again, dead at the blade of the Templar. I feared either outcome, should I meet the young Assassin I had been warned of.

“Prove yourself,” Rodrigo snarled, eyeing me suspiciously, “and we shall see. Off you go,” he finished, clapping me hard, spitefully, upon my right shoulder. I tried not to wince, turned briskly away, and ran.

I bounded up to the rooftops at the first opportunity, ignoring the archers' warnings. I knew that if I got close enough, they would be aware of my identity, and give me free passage.

“Get down, now!” a guard hollered. “Down, this instant!”

Breezily, I ignored the warning, safe in the knowledge that the city guard of Venezia would know who I was working for, and leave me be. I was close enough to be identified by my dark uniform, brown leather boots, red cap and matching cape, but the shouting did not desist.

“I'm warning you now, you should not be up here!” a voice snapped. “Leave if you want to live...”

“You belong down below, with the rats,” taunted another, standing on a building adjacent to me. I glared at him from across the divide, and saw him draw his bow, hearing its creak and the proceeding _whoosh_ of an arrow.

Foolishly in my fear, instead of running, I tensed up, screwed up my eyes, and threw up my arms to protect my face, but the impact never came. Instead, I heard a loud, high scream to the right of me, and as I dared to open my eyes, a figure in dark, ragged clothing ran swiftly past. It was a moment before I realised, it was the thief they were yelling to; not me.

Relieved, and a little embarrassed, I made my way down a nearby ladder. Although I was not far from the San Polo docks, the thieves had their guild in the vicinity, so the place would be swarming with them. I had also heard that they were allied to the dread Assassin.

I looked quickly around, my eye catching a group of courtesans, cooing and giggling at passing males, and I smiled. If only I had the time, I thought to myself, admiring their beautiful, smooth porcelain skin, their revealing dresses, and their alluring, suggestive smiles. Oh! How long had it been? Since beautiful Maddalena had been taken from me, forced to marry an old nobleman friend of her father's for his own personal gain, I had not... that is to say... I had experienced something of a drought. No woman I had ever seen matched up to my darling Maddi, in the three years (that long!) since I had been without her. Yet presently, these temptresses, unholy though they were, seemed inviting to my eye, and to my loins.

A thought crossed my mind as I reached into my bag, shaky fingers finding the brown sack concealed inside. Dare I... borrow some of the money meant for Signore Barbargio's delivery of arsenic, and use it for my own needs? No-one need know, and by the time the _dottore_ realised he had been short-changed, the poison would have been delivered and the deed done. Most importantly, I would be sated. And safe. I began to loosen the strings on the leather purse.

“Aha!” a voice proclaimed, as I felt a tug on my wrist, and something being snatched away from me. Instantly my gaze was torn away from the whores, to a thief, who stood in front of me, relishing in my shock and his triumph.

I looked again. The person was small-built, and rather curvaceous to be a typical thief. Shoulder length hair framed her pretty, heart-shaped face. She grinned back at me, holding my leather pouch above her head. I could still easily reach it if I had tried, but fear struck me. As if by instinct, I felt my knees struck the stone ground as I grovelled.

“Please, take what you want!” I begged stupidly. “I am but a humble messenger boy...” I swallowed hard, expecting the woman to kill me with her thief's dagger dangling at her side, and run away, laughing.

“I can see that,” the woman replied sardonically, “and you've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?” I looked up and saw her smirk. Her beautiful lips arranged into a devilish smile, her sparkling green eyes alive with the thrill of power, relishing the hold she had over me.

“Spare my life!” I croaked, cowering a little more. “Please! I beg of you! I did not ask for this!” I sniffed, trying not to weep.

The girl laughed, and I heard something jingle above my head. “You want this, messenger boy?” she asked, almost pityingly. “You want it back?”

I looked up, and nodded.

“What was that?” The girl leaned closer to me and put a hand to her ear. “I can't hear you!” she said playfully. I noticed her slender fingers, and imagined myself kissing her hand, first, gentlemanly, then helping myself to her delicate digits, gently nibbling them as I trailed my kisses from her hand, to her wrist, up her arm to her shoulder... to that pretty little neck.

“I'm waiting for an answer,” she continued tersely. “Speak now, messenger!”

“My apologies, _Madonna_ , I...” I began, before she interrupted.

“Come and get it,” she purred, before she bounded off onto the rooftops again.

“Wait!” I called, starting off after her, my now lighter bag flying behind me. “Please... come back...”

As I chased the cute little thief, I tried not to think about the dreadful rumours I had heard about some of my predecessors, who had failed the Borgias and their associates. I had heard of one such unlucky colleague, who, having failed to have delivered a sum of money to a leading noble in Firenze, was disembowelled by Rodrigo himself, and had his innards fed to the dogs. As I ran, I hoped and prayed it was not true. Steeling myself, I glanced at the archers, who were yelling threats at the gorgeous little urchin, and training their arrows in her direction.

“Stop!” I yelled. “Hold your fire! She...” I tried to think of a plausible excuse. “She is with me! Please let her pass unharmed.”

Miraculously, the arrows ceased, and I sped up to try and catch her. Had they heard me, I wondered, and obeyed my commands knowing who I was, recognising the uniform, fearing repercussions if I were to die by one of their arrows? Not letting the little thief out of my sight, I continued, ignoring my tiredness, and eventually jettisoning my empty satchel. With nothing to carry, what use was it? My thoughts buoyed me; fantasies of getting my hands around the little street ruffian's tiny waist, kissing her delicate skin, allowing my tongue to slither upon her nakedness, savouring her taste...

She was beautiful. I had to have her!

At the edge of a building I saw her scramble down a ladder. Ignoring the climbing aid, I took a daring jump down to the ground. I would meet her at the bottom, wrap my arms around her, and claim my prize. Perhaps I would take my money back too, after wearing her out. Surely, she had taken it fair and square, but it would be a self-preservation tactic. I needed that money to complete my mission, and live. I did not want to face the wrath of the Borgias!

Where was the bottom? _Oh, Cristo!_ I thought, _this jump is higher than I expected._

Finally I felt a bump. My legs gave way and I hit the ground. I felt myself fading into nothingness...

 

* * *

When I came to, my head was hurting, and I noticed I had been relieved of my cloak and cap. I was lying on something soft. I heard a voice, a sweet, angelic voice with a hint of worry. “Wake up,” the voice said. “Come on, wake up.”

I groaned, and opened my heavy eyelids. I felt something cool upon my forehead, and something silky at my sweaty, stubbly cheek. My mouth felt dry.

“Water...” I croaked, barely audibly. “Water... need... a drink...”

“Of course, of course,” the same voice said. I felt something behind my aching head; I was being eased into a sitting position. I felt a wooden cup being thrust to my lips, and some refreshing liquid trickling down my throat. Some spilled down my chin, and I could feel it dripping off onto crisp linen sheets.

“You certainly took quite the fall,” the voice, very close to my face, remarked. My eyes focused on the blurry figure before me, and I recognised the cute girl who had relieved me of my _quatrini_ earlier. “You poor man.”

It was then I realised that the softness tenderly brushing against my face was her fingers. I sighed, wanting more of her touch. I vaguely wondered why she, someone in league with the Assassin set against us, would help me. Maybe it was because I was a lowly messenger, waiting in vain to climb the ranks without being killed or even worse, dismissed in some horrible fashion.

“How do you feel?” she asked quietly. I noticed she was kneeling astride me now. “How many fingers am I holding up?” She held up two blurry fingers.

“ _Due_ ,” I answered shakily, and I saw her nod. A smile appeared on those pretty pink lips.

“No lasting damage,” she said cheerfully, climbing off me.

I sighed, disappointed.

She glanced back. “What's wrong?” she asked, sitting on the edge of the bed, her big wide emerald eyes looking concerned.

“Please stay with me, er... umm...” I stumbled, realising I didn't know the girl's name.

“Rosa,” the girl whispered. “And you are...?”

I managed a smile. “Stephano,” I replied. “Where... where am I?” I was still a little dazed, and my head hurt a little.

Rosa smiled at me. “It's okay,” she said comfortingly. “You are in my room. You're safe now.” Was she touching my hand? Or was I imagining things through my concussion?

“Good,” I sighed, no longer worried about my mission, or the money. If it came to the worst, I could flee to Spain with this gorgeous young thing in tow. I could offer her so much more than a life as a cutpurse.

There was silence between us for a few moments, a peaceful sort of silence. I felt Rosa shuffle onto the bed next to me, her hand gently touching my left shoulder.

“Stephano?” she said. I could feel her breath on my neck.

“Mmm?” I murmured.

Rosa put her arm across my chest. “Do you feel better?”

I was confused. Why was she doing this? She was harbouring an enemy within the Thief's Guild, and providing aid to him. This was base treachery, surely, and would never be tolerated by Antonio, the leader of the thieves. I heard a tale of how some of the thieves, who had been bribed to act with the city guards, had been struck down. Unless, of course, I was a prisoner. Yet I felt no chains binding me. I would be free to leave under any other circumstances, surely.

I felt Rosa's fingers at my shirt, untying the leather strings, her soft, keen little fingers making contact with my bare chest. I smiled, and let her continue. “Is this... part of the treatment?” I asked.

She gazed back at me with those gorgeous eyes I had noticed the very first time I saw her. “Perhaps,” she said, coyly, swiping her own woollen cap from her head and tossing it aside. She curled her hair behind her ears and smiled. “What are you thinking about, Stephano?”

I did not tell her the truth. That, if my head was not hurting so badly, I would passionately rip off her clothes along with my own, and make wild, passionate love to her upon the bed. Then, I would wait with her in my arms for a few minutes, and then do it again, and again. And again until she would beg me for mercy. Too exhausted to refuse me she would relent, and allow me in once more. Only then would I surprise her with soft, gentle, tender love, treating her right, touching where she needed to be  touched, kissing and caressing that wondrous body, stroking her beautiful breasts, running my fingers over her hips, gently slapping her peachy buttocks, exploring everything she had to offer. Then, after she had taken her pleasure, I would allow her to relax in my arms once more, and doze quietly. I would watch her enchanting chest rise and fall, hear her little sighs, and feel her warm, moist skin upon mine. I would allow my lips to gently brush her cheek, and wish the moment would never end. That is what I was thinking about.

“Hmm?” Rosa asked curiously, waiting for an answer.

“I... er... uhhm...” I stumbled. Even if my advances were welcome, I did not want to open up my true thoughts and feelings to the pretty thief girl; I did not want to shock and scare her. “It's all jumbled up... it's the headache, see?” I groaned and rested my head back on the soft feather pillow.

Rosa grinned wickedly back at me. “It seems to me you have a _lot_ on your mind, _Signore_ ,” she said, in a playful sort of way. I felt her hands grip the material of my shirt, and pull it free from my trousers, where it had been tucked in. Fingers brushed against my crotch, and I could sense she was aware of it.

“Not really, I...” I stammered, fumbling with my words. I could not ignore shaky, excited hands upon my belt buckle, loosening it. “It's just my...”

Rosa knelt astride me once again, slowly sliding her neckerchief from around her neck, the ragged material tickling her pretty throat. I longed to bite her there; not hurt her of course, but enough to leave a mark, to let all of Venezia know that she was _my_ property.

She giggled, a tiny laugh that only served to make what she had noticed even more noticeable. “You want to fuck me, don't you Stephano?” she cooed invitingly. I looked up, a little startled at her frank and unbecoming language, and noticed she was unfastening her blouse, revealing the silky caramel skin underneath.

I sighed, half in embarrassment, half in pleasure, as I felt my breeches being unfastened.

“You can't deny it, Stephano!” she continued in an accusatory tone. “At least... _he_ certainly can't!” Rosa slid her left hand down my undergarments, curled her fingers around my arousal, and began moving it slowly up and down, her thumb occasionally, tantalisingly, sweeping over the tip of my manhood.

“ _Oh, merda_!” I exclaimed, enjoying the feeling. “That is good, so good. _So fucking good_!”

Rosa raised a finger to her lips. “Ssshh...” she hissed. “Stay quiet, _carro mio,_ and you may be rewarded.” She leaned down to me, her misbehaving hand never ceasing its soft, pleasing manipulations, and finally, our lips touched.

I felt her tongue dive into my mouth as I took her tiny form in my arms. Holding her tightly, I returned her kiss, enjoying the sensation of her body next to mine, her lips touching and tasting me, and her hand unabashedly, firmly, stimulating me.

“Oh, my love,” I sighed, reluctantly letting her go to pull at my breeches. I needed to remove them; I wanted to be as close to the naughty little thief as I could be. I glanced down, watching as she worked her magic on me. “You are... amazing!” She must have had lots of practice, I thought to myself, but I didn't want to tell her this, lest she think I was inferring that she had loose morals. But then, just who takes an injured stranger to a bedchamber, just to have wicked, sinful ways with the hapless victim?

Rosa looked up at me with a devilish glance that almost made me climax into her hand. “You want some more?” she asked, removing her hand from me to help me tug down my clothes.

“ _Si,_ ” I whispered. I was under her thrall, she had me in a state of enchantment, with her hypnotising emerald gaze, sweet kiss, and amazing manipulation skills. I watched enraptured, as her hands slipped down to my ankles, and she began removing my boots.

“Stephano,” she growled, biting her lip slowly as she tugged off my left shoe, and proceeded to pull at my knee socks. “Do you want me?” Seductively, she unfastened her shirt and let it slide from her slim shoulders. Grinning as she watched me marvel at her bare breasts, her dark pink nipples stiff and ready to be touched, she grabbed my other foot, pulling my remaining boot off.

I allowed myself a small laugh. “You know I do,” I growled. “Isn't it plainly obvious?” I put a shaky hand to my crotch and began handling myself as Rosa slipped my breeches and undershorts from my ankles.

Suddenly, I felt Rosa kneel over me, grabbing my wrist. “Hey now, big boy,” she chided, preventing me from touching myself. “Save yourself. It will take a lot to satisfy me.” She crawled further up my body, and knelt across my hips.

I felt my breath come hard. “Gorgeous darling,” I panted, feeling her warm, silky hands travel from my hips, up my sides, underneath my shirt. “I need you now... this instant... please!” My sensitive organs were beginning to feel very uncomfortable, as though I may rupture. I groaned as Rosa tugged my shirt from me. “Do as I said earlier,” I hissed in ecstasy and anticipation. “Take what you want!”

Rosa began to slip her trousers down. As she did, she placed a hand between her legs, and stroked at her private parts. “Mmm, yes,” she sighed, driving her middle and ring fingers deep inside her sex. “I think I may be ready for you, _Ser_ Messenger.” Slowly, she withdrew her fingers, sighing as she did so. Then, grasping my stiff, ready manhood with her dirty hand, she eased herself over me, guiding me deep inside her.

“Rosa...” I moaned. “Oh, Rosa... sweet angel.” I grabbed her firm buttocks, honed to perfection through climbing walls and running from marks most of her life, desperate to have her close to me. As I felt her moving up and down against me, the pleasing friction made me squirm. “God damn, you are so _tight_!”

“Thank you, kind sir,” she said, her dark cheeks blushing deep red as she wriggled about on me, one hand  playing about my taut stomach and defined chest, the other near my bottom, gently teasing my _coglione_. “Anything for your enjoyment.” She leaned down, still wriggling those wonderful hips to create even more waves of pleasure, and kissed me.

I was forgetting about the now fading pain in my head, and about my injury. Thoughts of my mission also began to escape me. Rodrigo be damned! This was far more important, and satisfying, than some petty little conflict which required the death of the Doge.

As Rosa's tongue probed my mouth inquisitively, I cradled her in my arms, squeezing her cute little bottom, kissing her in return. I felt both her hands now, scratching my arms; her fingernails were like hot steel, almost burning my skin. It felt nice, strangely enough. I willed her to claw at me harder, too nervous to open my mouth, apart from to groan.

She stopped for a moment, as she stared into my hazel eyes. I felt her hand stroking my light brown hair. “You're so handsome,” she whispered. “Is it any wonder I brought you back here?” She sighed, pressing herself against me, allowing me to hold her precious form as tight as I wanted. I felt her lips near my ear. “Not got a lot to say for yourself now, have you?” she said quietly, before nipping my earlobe. I laughed, the sweet pain almost tickling me.

I shook my head, smiling up at the girl.

Rosa smiled, that sweet little smile. “I like that,” she said, sitting herself upon me again, so I could see her gorgeous breasts. I reached up to touch them but she grabbed my wrists firmly, those nails digging into my flesh. “I don't think so,” she chided, pulling my arms down and pinning me to the mattress. “Only boys with passion and ambition can handle my tits!” She gave an evil laugh as she began bouncing upon me again.

“I have... passion and ambition,” I panted as she leered down at me.

Rosa relented her grip on me. “Then prove it!” she exclaimed.

I grinned wickedly back up at her, slowly raising my head from the pillow. All her pleasuring, taunting and scratching had made me forget about the sore bump on my head. So, if it was passion she wanted, that was what she would get.

“ _Molto bene,_ ” I said viciously, sitting up, and pushing the thief girl onto the bed, pinning her down by her shoulders. “Surrender yourself to me, _ragazza_!”

Rosa squealed and giggled. “Now that's more like it,” she remarked, as I leant down to bite her inviting neck.

“Stop it... stop it..” Rosa said through her laughter. “I don't want anyone to find out.”

I ignored that. “I don't care,” I said truthfully. “All I want is you, here, now.” I reached down and pulled her thighs apart. “Take it, now!” Eagerly, I shoved myself inside her, and clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent her screams. Instead, I felt her tongue lick the palm of my hand. I withdrew quickly. “That tickles!” I complained. She saw her chance and reached up, he soft fingertips brushing my underarms.

“You like tickles, eh?” she asked. “You like this, Mr. Messenger Boy?” Her relentless tickles went further down my body, to my hips. “Come on, now. It's your turn.”

“I know,” I replied seductively, slipping myself back inside her, relishing that feeling. “Amazing...” I whispered, helping myself to what she was offering. “Good girl... good girl...”

Rosa seemed surprised by my moves. “Oh, Stephano,” she sighed, “what's come over you?”

“Maybe it's the concussion talking,” I whispered as I shifted rhythmically against her, “but you... are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid eyes on.”

“Mmm... of course,” Rosa sighed. She ran her fingers through my hair again, investigating my scalp, finding the spot where I had fallen. “Only a blow to the head would make any man say such sweet things.” She kissed my neck, below my ear.

“It must have made me crazy,” I went on. “Crazy about you...”

Rosa reached up and placed a finger to my lips. “Ssssshhhh...” she hissed. “You need no words, good sir... not right now.” She reached for my wrists again, and placed my hands on her breasts. I gently squeezed.

“Beautiful... beautiful...” I whispered, leaning down, desperate to have her nipples in my mouth. “Yes, please!”

“Oh! Stephano!” Rosa exclaimed, feeling my teeth, tongue and lips upon each of her nipples in turn. “God forgive me for enjoying this, with you, of all people!”

I glanced up somewhat reluctantly from between Rosa's pretty boobs, trailing my tongue between them. “What's wrong with me?” I asked, pretending to be hurt. “I thought you loved me...” I gave her a wide-eyed, puppy-dog stare.

Rosa's smouldering gaze burnt in my loins. “I do,” she whispered, stroking my cheek, tickling my chin, tracing the outline of my collarbones. “Especially when we're...” She paused and gave her cute little laugh. “Like this.”

“Agreed,” I whispered back, and kissed her beautiful pink lips. I didn't care that she was a thief and I was working for the Borgias. Did it matter that we barely knew each other? The fact that she had physically stolen from me didn't bother me either. She rescued me when I was in trouble, and tended to my injury, albeit in a rather unconventional way. As I continued to make love to her, I watched her face contort in pleasure, her green eyes staring up at me as if she never wanted anyone else. I was so grateful to her – not just for saving my skin.

Rosa sighed as I moved harshly against her, her breath came shorter, and she grabbed me close. “Oh, Stephano, Stephano...” she moaned. “ _O, Dio mio_!” She reached for me and kissed me hard and deeply. “Yes, yes!” She nipped my chin and stroked the back of my neck.

“What's got into you, darling?” I asked, as I felt her little tongue moisten my neck.

“My breasts...” Rosa intoned. “Play with them... please... oh God, I beg of you, sweet Stephano!”

I grinned. “Whatever _Madonna_ wants,” I said quietly, stooping once again to suck delicately at her hard and inviting nipples. “How is it, my darling?”

“Heavenly...” she sighed, panting hard. “So... gorgeous, I can't even...” She grunted noisily, and I felt her lips reach the top of my head. She gently kissed the precise spot I had hit, and she relented her grip on me, relaxing onto the bed, whilst I kept moving keenly inside her, tasting the sweet skin of her breasts. I noticed she was sweating, hanks of dark hair matted to her forehead.

It was not long before I began to feel a pulsing tingling in my loins. I felt something build up inside of me, something that had eluded me – apart from the odd spot of self-indulgence – for three, long, woman-free years. I bit my lip and clamped my eyes tight shut as the warm feeling consumed me. I felt myself squirt heavily into the girl, so much so, I thought I might have hurt myself. Eager to inspect the damage, I quickly, yet reluctantly, withdrew myself. Her tight little cavern, now flooded with my seed, had given me such bliss, and I wanted to do it again. Already, though my hardness was now spent, and fading fast, I wanted to fuck her again. I wanted to fuck her so badly, and, judging by the way she was looking at me, intense passion in those bright, distinctive eyes – and also by the way she was surreptitiously touching herself when she thought I hadn't noticed – she wanted to fuck me as well.

Slightly out of breath, I flopped down next to her, put an arm around her and watched her play. I sighed, contented, and started to feel turned on, watching her touch her body.

“I take it you like fingering yourself, Rosa,” I asked, with a cheeky grin. “Even after you've had a nice big cock inside of you!”

Seeming startled and bewildered, Rosa stared back, and took her hand away from herself. “Oh!” she piped up, in such an adorable way, like a naughty girl being caught doing something she shouldn't have been. “It's not a commentary on your skills at all, _bello._ It's just that...” She tilted her head back and sighed. “I love the feeling of being touched, stimulated.”

I grabbed her wrist gently, guiding her hand back to her crotch. “Then by all means, continue,” I said, watching as her fingers entered her wet opening. “I don't mind watching. Perhaps I'll even learn something.” I gazed between her legs, watching her hand move in a gentle, circular motion, then a slow, rocking movement, and finally, as her breathing became tense and sharp again, and  she started to wriggle in my arms, her whole arm shifting desperately, as if she was determined to have an orgasm.

“Aaahhh...” she sighed, her breath coming short again. She began slapping the area between her legs, harshly and sharply. “ _Si, si... SI!_ ” she groaned before giving a little sigh and wrapping herself up in my arms. “Mmm, that was good,” she murmured, cuddling me close. She glanced up at me, noticing the intrigued grin on my face. “You liked that little spectacle, _Messere_?” she asked, shyly.

I licked my lips. “Oh, yes,” I said. “Most erotic... and alluring.” I leaned across to kiss her passionately. “You are quite a little performer, aren't you, sweetness?”

She returned my kiss with affection. “Anything for you, my dirty little messenger,” she whispered seductively. She gave me that special gaze which made my privates twitch. “Anything.”

 

I stroked her hair, and listened to her breathing, and her contented sighs, feeling her arms gently squeeze me. I longed to be with her, stay close to her, guard her, forsaking all others. Symbolically, I touched her left hand, stroking her ring finger, wondering if she understood my gesture. Yes, I would make her my bride, and take her to Spain, just as I had planned when I had first set eyes on her. I wanted to tell her that I loved her, had fallen for her hard, quite literally, and that I was planning for our future in that sore, crazy head of mine.

I looked down at her, and saw her eyes were closed, as if she were falling asleep. She looked so precious, so vulnerable. Even though I knew that she could look after herself, I wanted to take care of her. My fingers traced her pretty lips, which formed into a half-smile as I touched her. Her eyes flitted open, and I felt myself react.

“Hello, gorgeous,” I whispered to her, suggestively touching her inner thigh, my fingers travelling upwards. “Ready for Round Two?”

Rosa giggled. “I'm always ready for you, cutie,” she sighed, her hand reaching down for my crotch.

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door, which startled us both. Rosa gave a small shriek, and covered my mouth gently so I wouldn't make a sound. “Rosa, my darling,” came the voice of Antonio, leader of the thieves. “Get your lazy _culo_ out of bed. We assemble at the Palazzo della Seta in thirty minutes. Got that?”

“ _Si, Maestro!_ ” Rosa called, with more than a hint of sarcasm. She lay still for a few more seconds, listening to Antonio's footsteps fade down the hall. Then she sat upon the bed, and pulled her trousers back on. Glancing back at my naked, aroused form, she sighed. “ _Mi dispiace, amore mio,_ ” she pouted, “but you'll have to go.” She handed my garments back to me, and I sat on the edge of the  bed, reluctantly putting my shorts back on.

After a few moments we were both dressed, and I regretfully donned my cloak and cap. Rosa chuckled. “Look at you in that get-up,” she remarked, and came closer to me, embracing me. “It does not become you, Stephano. You are not meant to be someone else's servant.” She looked into my weary eyes and smiled. “Except mine,” she added, playfully.

“I shall miss you, sweet one,” I whispered to her, holding her as if I didn't want to let to go. The truth was, I didn't

Rosa broke away from me just as reluctantly, and walked to the window, opening it wide. “You'll need to get out this way,” she said sadly.

As I stepped towards her, she handed me a pouch. “Here,” she said. “You need this to complete your mission, don't you?” She smiled warmly. “I don't want you to face the wrath of those awful Borgia _diavoli_ , so here you go.” She kissed my cheek. “Your _dottore_ is just over there _,_ ” she told me, indicating a man in dark clothes, and a beak shaped mask. “ _Buona fortuna._ ”

How she knew of my mission, I didn't know, but I gave her one last quick hug before I left her. “And to you, my love.” I stood on the windowsill and glanced back at the beautiful maiden. “I hope Antonio isn't too hard on you.”

Rosa smiled. “He won't be, I assure you,” she replied. “ _Arrivaderci, bello._ ” She delicately blew a kiss at me, which I pretended to catch, and place upon my crotch. She giggled, then turned, and walked away.

I stared at the empty room for a few moments, suddenly feeling lonely. Never since Maddalena's wedding day had I ever felt so empty, so bereft. This time, however, I knew there was still a chance for me. I would see beautiful Rosa again; I would make sure of that. I turned, and jumped from the window.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from. I got playing Assassin's Creed II and enjoyed messing with the Borgia Messengers, and just got a bee in my bonnet about the whole idea that one of them was, just maybe, human... Also, I got the sad feeling, that Ezio was more concerned with his work than Rosa, and she was a little bothered by this, perhaps.


End file.
